


Bedtime Stories

by thesometimeswarrior



Series: Flash Fic (A Collection of Drabbles, Double Drabbles, and Triple Drabbles) [15]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Double Drabble, Explicit Language, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesometimeswarrior/pseuds/thesometimeswarrior
Summary: Smellerbee's thinking of the Fire Nation soldiers marching onto her parents’ property, of the blood she smelled as she ran away, of her companions’ stories, of how much she hates this war.  “You guys? Where do you think the Avatar is?"





	Bedtime Stories

Nights when the stars are this bright and visible almost make living in the forest worth it, Smellerbee thinks, as she closes her eyes and listens to Jet and Longshot breathe. They lay, the three of them, like this some nights after guard duty, after most of the younger Freedom Fighters have gone to sleep. Sometimes, it's pleasant.

Now, though, she’s thinking of the Fire Nation soldiers marching onto her parents’ property, of the blood she smelled as she ran away, of her companions’ stories, of how much she hates this war. “You guys?”

Jet grunts.

“Where do you think the Avatar is?”

“The Avatar’s a fairy tale.” Jet's voice is resolute like always as he sits up, and his gaze pierces Smellerbee and Longshot as they follow suit. “Just a story that people tell their children to give them something nice to think about when the Fire Nation comes marching into town and slaughters everyone and burns everything. But _we_ don’t need to pretend like some magic man from a bedtime story is gonna save us. We’ll get those bastards ourselves.”

“I guess so,” says Smellerbee.

Longshot nods once, but his eyes look about as doubtful as Smellerbee feels.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I love comments!


End file.
